This invention relates to an improved apparatus for stirring paint or other liquids in containers as well as for pouring or transferring liquids from a source container to another container, such as a paint roller tray. While this invention is described in a preferred environment involving paint, it will be recognized that the invention is useful with many other types of liquids and in other environments such as, but not limited to, fruit juice containers.
Paint is typically sold to consumers in one gallon and one quart cylindrical metal cans. These cans have a substantially completely open top and a removable lid.
It is common to mix paint in such cans by stirring with a stick or an electric drill or by having it premixed by automatic shaking machinery at a paint retailer. These prior art methods of mixing are less than satisfactory, messy and inconvenient.
In addition, paint cans are typically filled to the brim, and thus stirring or dipping a brush usually causes an overflow of the paint into the lid engagement groove and down the side of the paint can. Paint in the groove then dries, thereby preventing effective resealing of the paint can. As a result, the paint within the can will dry during storage and, until it is dry, will spill if the paint can is knocked over. Similarly, wet paint in the groove will act as an adhesive to make removal of the lid difficult, sometimes resulting in excessive force being required to open the can such that the lid and groove are deformed.
Another drawback of the prior art practices involves the circular shape of paint cans and associated lid engagement grooves. In these configurations, pouring of the paint from circular cans to other containers, such as paint roller trays, is uncontrollable when the container is full and often results in spillage.
Thus, there presently exists a need for an integrated apparatus that provides liquid container sealing, stirring and pouring functions. The apparatus should be readily usable with conventional liquid containers, such as paint cans. Preferably, the liquid and any particulates within the container can be thoroughly mixed without any additional tools, accessories or outside power sources. Wastage by spilling should be obviated and prevented. Preferably, liquid can be poured without dripping from a source container to an auxiliary container for further storage or immediate application. Excessive bonding of the lid to the container should also be avoided. The device should be reusable from one container to another.